<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rite Ruminations by Kaoupa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326513">Rite Ruminations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa'>Kaoupa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Rite of AshkEnte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on the Rite of AshkEnte.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rite Ruminations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was dwelling on the Rite, and how magic works on Discworld, and this came to mind.</p><p>Short and simple, and that is what it is meant to be.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Very few people on the Discworld gave that much thought to how the Rite of AshkEnte had been simplified over the centuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was because most of the people who knew about the Rite were wizards. And nobody knew better than a wizard that it was often a good idea to not look into magic that much, lest something (usually something with too many teeth and claws in all the wrong places), look back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even then, the Rite of AshkEnte had remained one of the most well-understood magical spells to perform. Even if people tried to not use it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loads of equipment, a hard-boiled egg, two CC of mouse blood - no matter how much the rules of magic changed, the Rite of AshkEnte stayed more or less the same, as long as you understood one of the methods you could use to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the methods involved no outside materials at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The methods would always be the same. The rules of magic stayed the same, for Death - everything had an equal and opposite reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Rite of AshkEnte - the spell to call Death - always took a specific, but unreliable, amount of energy to perform.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exact amount of energy that it took to die.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>